Gohan's summer
by Telcontar-lover
Summary: Gohan goes to wilderness camp! Guess who else is there. Will Videl find out his secrets.
1. Why did I do it?

Hi! His is my first fic so please be kind! This happens some summer after Gohan goes to school, but before Buu. Goku is dead and Videl doesn't know the identity of Sayainman.  
  
Gohan, Videl, M. Trunks- 17  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bye Gohan! Have fun! Be good and don't forget to study." Chi Chi yelled as her oldest son flew away to camp for two weeks. As he waved Gohan thought 'How in the world did she convince me to do this? Oh yes, now I remember, Frying Pan O Doom'  
~*Flash Back*~ Gohan walked in the door of the Son Family home. "Hi, mom. I got my math test back." As Gohan talked he grabbed hi math test out of his bag. Little did he know that he had also removed the form they had received at school for 'Camp Hercule' and had handed it to Chi Chi. After carefully examining his math test she read the form. After reading the words 'extra credit' her mind was made up. Gohan was going to camp.  
~*End Flash Back*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hope you liked it! Please R/R! 


	2. Arrival

Hi! Please don't sue cause I forgot a disclaimer. Any way here it is, I DON'T own DBZ. Enjoy the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan arrived at the nearest bus stop, which just so happened to be at OSH.  
  
He scanned the crowd, spotting Videl, Sharpener, and Eressa.  
  
'Great! I get to spend two whole weeks with Videl watching my every move trying to find out my secret. Oh well. No use delaying the inevitable.'  
  
With that Gohan walked over to the trio.  
  
"Hi, Gohan you going to camp too?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"Hump. The wimp is just afraid of getting his butt kicked. I mean what chance does that nerd have of get into the advanced class? I on the other hand, am strong and muscular and am almost guarantied to get in the advanced class. After all I was trained by the strongest in the world."  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While the three had been talking Gohan was searching the crowd. He had felt a familiar ki that he couldn't place and was looking for the source.  
  
That is when he saw it, lavender hair.  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
The teen turned around and spotted Gohan.  
  
"Gohan! Long time no see. How've you been?"  
  
"Good! You don't look much older than when you left."  
  
"Ya. It's only been a year in my timeline."  
  
"So what brings you hear? Is the world in danger?"  
  
"No. After I got back to my timeline the androids were a piece of cake. The rest of the population came out from hiding and started to rebuild. My mother had fallen ill so I took care of her until she died. Then I came hear."  
  
"Are you ok? I know you were close to her."  
  
"Yes. I was so glad to see Bulma when I arrived that I almost crushed her!"  
  
"SON GOHAN! What is going on hear."  
  
The rest of the group had been listening to this conversation in shook. Who was this guy? It sounded almost like he was from a different time. Videl had been the first to recover and start shouting.  
  
Lucky for Gohan the bus chose that moment to pull up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan was able to slide away with Trunks and found two seats away from Videl. During the bus ride Gohan and Trunks talked about past events and new fighting techniques.  
  
Before they new it they had arrived. When Gohan felt the bus stop he looked to see where they were. To Gohan's surprise and horror they had arrived at the spot of Gohan's original training with Piccolo.  
  
'Oh, Dende why me?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This will teach you to ruin the look out. The last time you and Piccolo trained here I spent three weeks cleaning it up. Just wait until you see the councilors."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just then one of the councilors walked onto the bus.  
  
"Hello. My name is..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aren't I evil. If I get 10 more reviews for my story then I will update by the April 4, 2004. If not I won't update and everyone, but the kind people who reviewed, get hit on the head with the Frying Pan O Doom. Muwhahaha. 


	3. Krillin?

Sorry this is late. My Grandparents are visiting and my mom is making me play hostess. I haven't been able to barricade my self in my room like I normally do. Sorry!  
  
Sorry the chapters have been so short. My chapters are what I do at one sitting. If you would like I could make longer chapters, but there would be longer time between. When you review tell me what you would like me to do. [I've heard this is a great way to get people to review =)]  
  
Also I have never seen the episodes where Piccolo is training Gohan so I have no idea what the area looked like in the show. I have read the manga so that is what I am basing it on. I also have no sense of the distances between places so some of how far they walk and what is in between CC and the camp may be wrong.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
Princess Akasha- Glad that you liked it! Trunks does make everything better, doesn't he?  
  
Frying Pan of DOOM- Don't worry! It's no fun when he hasn't been training.  
  
Disclaimer- [Looking through pockets] No. No DBZ here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just then one of the councilors walked onto the bus.  
  
"Hello. My name is..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Krillin?" Gohan couldn't believe it was him, but how many other people are 2 feet tall.  
  
"Hi Gohan, Miria Trunks."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Trunks said. Gohan was too busy pounding his head on the seat in front of him.  
  
"18 heard about this camp from Bulma and Chi-Chi and thought it would be good way for me to make some money."  
  
"Why do you need money?" Trunks asked.  
  
"18 wants us to buy our own house. She doesn't want Marron to grow up around Master Roshi."  
  
"Good point. But still why did it have to be this camp." Gohan asked as he recover from his depression.  
  
"I don't know, but when 18 tells you to do something you do it. She has been spending a lot of time around your mothers and has mastered the art of the "Holy Frying Pan [I got that from "Party Masks and Angel Wings" by Demi Saiya-Jin Via. It is a really funny T/P fic. You should read it.]"  
  
Krillin, Trunks, and Gohan all shivered at the words "Holy Frying Pan".  
  
"Excuse me I hate to interrupt, but weren't you going to tell us about camp?" Videl interrupted.  
  
"Yes, sorry." Krillin did the imitation Son Scratch©.  
  
"As I was say, I'm Krillin Chestnut. I was a monk before I learned Martial Arts. I then sought out Master Roshi and was taught by him along with my best friend, Son Goku." Krillin looked sad as he remembered his best friend.  
  
"I have also competed in many tournaments including the World Tournament. I will be teaching the advanced Martial Arts class. You will be place in a class depending on how well you fight in a tournament that will be held in 15 minutes. The ring is over there," he gestured over his right shoulder.  
  
"The order of the fights is listed on the bulletin board on the side of the stadium. Now lets go so you can warm up before your fight."  
  
The bus was empty before you could say "Fight."  
  
When Gohan stepped off the bus he was surprised to see how much the area had changed. The swamp that he had been thrown in to wake him up had been made into a nice lake with boats and clear water. The dinosaurs had been afraid to come there ever since Gohan scared them making it safe for a camp. The piles of ruble that had been created by Gohan's first transformation had been made into cabin for the kids while they where in camp. The odd thing was that all though there were about a hundred kids there, their were only about 15 small cabins.  
  
He followed Krillin to the stadium where he and Trunks talked while the others warmed up.  
  
"Lately my Sayain side has stared to take over. I hope it will let me be beaten by one of the other contestants, Videl would get suspicious if geeky little Gohan won the tournament." Gohan commented with worry in his voice.  
  
"Yah. Glad that I haven't found a mate to control me yet." Trunks said with a Vegeta Smirk© on his face.  
  
"WHAT!? She is not my mate!!" Gohan yelled  
  
After that everyone that hadn't already been listening [CaughVidelCaugh] now started to pay attention. Lucky for Gohan Krillin decided to start the tournament.  
  
Gohan and Trunks both took down there opponents within seconds of stepping in the ring. Dende was on Gohan's side when Trunks fought Videl. If he had beaten her he would never have hear the end of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dende was starting to have second thoughts about torturing the most powerful being in the universe and decided to give him a break, but not for long.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally the last mach put Gohan against Trunks.  
  
Krillin set a few new rules for this match, "No flying, Kamehamehas, final flashes, or other attacks using ki. No going faster than the normal human eye can see and NO super. Got it?"  
  
"Yes" "Ya"  
  
They then started to fight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it was short. I was going to make it longer, but I didn't have time. Anyway please review. Thanks. 


	4. The Demonic Duo, no Trio

Hi! Just a few thinks before the moment that you have all been waiting for. First I suck at fighting scenes so I'm not even going to try. Also in my fic Buu never happens, but right now Gohan is as strong as he is after Buu.  
  
Lastly I read this really good fic that I got some of my ideas from, but I can't find it again. Gohan and his class? Went to the wilderness and Gohan slept in a cave that he knew about, he climbed a tree when he woke up earlier than anyone else. They get dropped of in a place were there are dinosaurs, because the guide didn't use the CC guide to dinosaurs. Anyway if you know the name please tell me. Thanks  
  
20 reviews! So happy!!!! [Does happy dance and the readers start to back away slowly] No you don't [Telcontar_lover chases after them with frying pan] Get back here and review!!!!!  
  
Thank you all who reviewed!  
  
C. Pan- 4  
  
C. Goten - 7  
  
C. Trunks- 8  
  
M. Trunks, Videl, Gohan, and the other 2 campers- 17  
  
GT Pan- 15  
  
GT Bra- 14  
  
GT Trunks- 26  
  
GT Goten- 25  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time: Gohan and Trunks were about to face off in the finals.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Let's go." Trunks said. Gohan lunged at Trunks.  
  
[Insert normal 20 episode long DBZ battle]  
  
In the end both were in need of a senzu bean, but Gohan managed to throw Trunks out of the ring.  
  
"Good match, Trunks!"  
  
"Same to you."  
  
"Son Gohan how in the world did you win!?" Shrieked the only person in the world that was scarier than ChiChi.  
  
"Uh, good luck?" Gohan replied doing the Son scratch.  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but could you do this another time. I need to announce the levels." Said Krillin trying to hide his amusement. This girl reminded him of ChiChi.  
  
"Sorry, but Gohan we will continue this after. K?"  
  
"K." Said Gohan as he tried to think of a way out of this.  
  
Krillin told every one which group they were in. In the advanced group was Gohan, Trunks, two other, and of course Videl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After lunch, Krillin gathered there group together to tell them the plan for the next two weeks.  
  
"After we get our stuff, we will begin our 10 day hike. Because this is the advanced class today will be the only time you see camp. While we are on our hike friends of mine while come to show you different martial arts techniques. Just a warning, some of my friend a little strange."  
  
Gohan was now looking in the general direction of the lookout muttering about how had always wanted to try kami back ribs.  
  
Krillin noticed Gohan's antics and decided not to tell him about the 5 strange and 2 familiar kis that where headed towards them.  
  
He continued, "We should arrive at Capsule Corps Mid morning 11 days from now. There we will train and test out equipment for Bulma Briefs. Just avoid her husband at all costs. Gohan would you quite it."  
  
Gohan had started to whimper when he heard they were going to CC. He quite when Krillin asked him to.  
  
"Good now lets go get our stuff."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After they gathered there stuff they started on there hike.  
  
Two hours after the start. Gohan had managed to keep away from Videl and was now in the front talking to Trunks and Krillin. The other three followed talking about there lives.  
  
Lucky for Krillin the other three were still in hearing range, so Gohan couldn't yell at him.  
  
Suddenly three children came out of the trees and ran up to Gohan, Trunks, and Krillin.  
  
"Pan, Trunks, Goten, what are you doing here?" M. Trunks asked  
  
Gohan and Krillin both looked very confused and asked at the same time, "Who is Pan?"  
  
Pan heard her father's voice and ran over to him, "Daddy!"  
  
"What in the f...world." Gohan said.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't tell you earlier, you seemed to be having a bad day, but this is Pan. She is your daughter in my timeline." M. Trunks said, "What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Trunks and Goten and I were sparing when Trunks flew through a wall into a machine. The machine made a funny noise and four people came out. They were kissing. It was gross," Pan said wrinkling her nose. "Then Aunty Bulma came and sent us here with them."  
  
Pan gestured behind her. For the first time they noticed that 4 teenagers had joined them.  
  
"Pan, honey, who are they?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"I'm Trunks from 18 years in the future of this timeline, he's Goten, she's Bra, and this is Pan."  
  
"Can my week get any worse?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Auntie Bulma also said that we should stay with you until she fixes the machine." Pan added.  
  
"Why did I have to ask?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Poor Gohan! What will happen when more people from different times come? If you have a character from yours or someone else's stories then tell me in your review and they might appear later in the story! Remember to review or I'll have to remind you with my frying pan! 


	5. Who are the chibis?

Hi! Sorry it took me so long this was a difficult chapter to write. Also I changed C. Pan to M. Pan, so don't get confused. They're the same person.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed!  
  
M. Pan- 4  
  
C. Goten - 7  
  
C. Trunks- 8  
  
C. Vegeta- 8  
  
C. Goku- 8  
  
M. Trunks, Videl, Gohan, and the other 2 campers- 17  
  
GT Pan- 15  
  
GT Bra- 14  
  
GT Trunks- 26  
  
GT Goten- 25  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time: C. Goten, C. Trunks, and M. Pan showed up while they were hiking with GT Goten, GT Trunks, GT Bra, and GT Pan and a message from Bulma, all seven sayins would be joining them on there hike.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan was trying his best to understand what GT Trunks had just told them. So they were from 18 years in the future of this timeline, not the Mirai one. 'Goten and Trunks have sure grown!' Gohan thought, 'I wonder who Pan's mother is?' He then noticed the other girl talking to Pan. 'What did Trunks say her name was again, oh ya Bra. I wonder who she is.'  
  
"Um, Bra, who are you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I'm Bulma and Vegeta's second child." Bra replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well now that the introductions are finished, let's continue. I want to reach the Beach before dinner time so we can eat on the way to the Kame house." Krillin said.  
  
All the sayins perked up at the thought of dinner and soon they where ready to start again, but Videl wasn't.  
  
"Gohan what in the world is going on?!"  
  
"Um, I'll tell you while we walk ok?"  
  
"Ok, but if you lie to me then you will pay."  
  
"Ok." Gohan said a sweat drop inching its way down Gohan's forehead  
  
'I just hope she doesn't have a frying pan.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While they were walking Gohan remember some thing that M. Pan had said to him. And his fatherly instincts started to take over.  
  
"Pan." Gohan said in a un-Gohanish voice.  
  
"Yes, daddy?" Said GT Pan, recognizing the tone in his voice meant that she was in trouble.  
  
"Who where you kissing when you arrived here."  
  
"Um, I wasn't kissing anyone."  
  
"Don't lie to me Pan. Who were you kissing."  
  
"Please, daddy don't hurt him." Said Pan.  
  
Gohan let out a small growl. "Pan"  
  
"Trunks." Said Pan, giving in to her father. Gohan growled and grabbed GT Trunks by the throat.  
  
"Otousan, don't hurt him!" Pan said making Gohan let go of GT Trunk's neck.  
  
"Fine, But when we get to CC you and I will be having a little chat." Said Gohan to GT Trunks. "And if you dare touch her before then I will rip off your hands and beat you to an inch of your death. Got it?"  
  
Trunks nodded. Clearly this Gohan was just as protective of Pan as GT Gohan. And this Gohan didn't even know of the 11 year gap in there ages yet!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a few hours of uneventful walking they arrived at the beach. During the trip everyone had introduced them selves and got to know each other. Gohan, M. Trunks, and the GTs had also explained time travel to the others and they had been surprisingly accepting. The chibis had moved to the back to plan further mischief when the other had been busy explaining time travel.  
  
After they arrived, Krillin produced a Capsule yacht and they all climbed on.  
  
Krillin was the first on the boat because he had to guard the food from the Sayins with 18's spare frying pan.  
  
By the time they finished dinner they had arrived at the Kame house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What in the world?! M. Trunks why are there chibis that look like our Otousans sitting with Master Roshi?" Gohan asked, knowing he would regret asking.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Bulma told me that Gohan, M. Trunks, and the GTs are suppose to keep an eye on C. Goku, C. Vegeta, C. Trunks, C. Goten, and M. Pan while she finishes working on the machine." Master Roshi said once they reached the shore.  
  
"What!? All the babysitters ask, but Master Roshi had no chance to answer as C. Vegeta seemed to hate being ignored just as much as the normal Vegeta.  
  
"What in HFIL are we going here? I am the Prince of all saiyans; I demand that you tell me what is going on! The onanohito [Japanese for woman. Ona just means female.] just pushed us into a plan and dropped us here."  
  
"GOHAN! What in the world is that chibi talking about." [If you can't guess who said that then you've been hit on the head with a frying pan one too many times.]  
  
"Uh, Videl, now is not the best time I'll tell you later." Gohan replied. 'Good that should give me enough time to make up a realistic lie.'  
  
"You," C. Vegeta said pointing at Gohan. "Tell me WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON."  
  
"Vegeta, you are in the future." Gohan said as calmly as he could.  
  
Someone's stomach kept Vegeta from replying.  
  
"Can we eat? I'm starving!" C. Goku said, making everyone who knew Goku fall over anime style.  
  
"Sure da...Goku." Gohan said. "Master Roshi should have something to eat around hear."  
  
After Goku ate ever eatable substance in the house they all went out in the front so Master Roshi could show them some of his signature techniques. Videl and the others watched closely. Gohan, M. Trunks, and the GTs decided to have a mini tournament right there with M Pan watching. After the normal 'When humans are watching rules' were recited they had there matches.  
  
The placing was Gohan, Pan, M. Trunks, GT Trunks, GT Goten, and Bra in that order.  
  
"Wow Pan, that was good! You almost had me a couple of times." Gohan said after the final match.  
  
"Vegeta has trained me for the last six years after school of course." Pan said, "And Trunks and Goten have been slacking off in there training."  
  
"What level are you?" Gohan asked  
  
"3"  
  
"Wow! I'm 3 too. I just achieved it 6 months ago."  
  
"I hate to interrupt this wonderful father daughter moment, but have you seen the chibis recently." Krillin said.  
  
"I'm here," said M. Pan.  
  
"It's an island how far could the other chibis have gone?" Videl asked.  
  
"You have no idea. We have to find them." Gohan was starting to panic.  
  
Gohan search for the chibis ki and found them behind the house. He walked around the house and picked all four chibis up by the hair.  
  
"What in the world were you guys doing back here. What are you guys planning?" Gohan said.  
  
"Nothing, Gohan." Trunks said in his most innocent voice.  
  
"But Trunks I thought we were trying to think of a plan to torture Gohan and the other you." Goten said showing that he was the true son of Goku.  
  
"GOTEN. You weren't supposed to tell him that, now we are going to get in trouble." Trunks said trying to punch his friend for being so stupid.  
  
"Goten and C. Goku, I'll be telling ChiChi about this." Trunks started to laugh. "And Trunks and C. Vegeta, I'm sure that Bulma will be hearing about this." Gohan said with a smirk that Vegeta would be proud of.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All the chibis except C. Vegeta said.  
  
"If you guys are good for the next week then maybe I might not tell them, but this mean no pranks, no talking about sayins and who defeated Cell, and no super. Got it?" Gohan knew that it would be a miracle if they actually did it, but he could hope and pray to Dende.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Lookout:  
  
"Sorry Gohan, but I'm having to much fun torturing you to let the chibis remember your threat." Dende said as he lay in his hammock drinking a frosty alcoholic beverage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After dumping the four trouble makers on the GTs, Gohan ran into Videl. Literally. After Videl got up she started to question Gohan.  
  
"Gohan what was that little kid talking about? What are sayins?"  
  
"Sayins are an alien race that Vegeta imagined. He is the prince." Gohan said hoping Videl would buy the lie. [Hey that rhymed!]  
  
"So how I don't belive you, but I'm wiling to accept that for the time being."  
  
"Thanks Videl." Gohan said, relived that he had gotten off so easily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night at CC:  
  
"Ok that should do it." Bulma said as she plugged in the power cord of the time machine. The machine started to emit loud beeping sounds.  
  
*Boom*  
  
The room filled with smoke. "Not again," Bulma said.  
  
"Where's Cell?" Someone asked.  
  
The smoke stared to clear and Bulma spotted...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mwahahahaha. You have to what for the next chapter to find out who else is going to join Gohan's party. Please review! If you say who you would like to join Gohan, I might use your idea later. Thanks!  
  
Also my sister just wrote a story and begged me to advertise it. It is called DBZ Plays Football. Read it. 


	6. authors note

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated! I've been gone almost the entire summer. Then when I have had time I've been writing my newest story. When I reread Gohan's Summer I realized that all I've had Videl do is scream and I have no plot. I really need to rewrite it, but I'm kinda busy right now. I'm sorry, but I doubt Gohan's Summer will be updated or revised before I finish my new story, The Life and Love of Son Gohan. I've decided for my new story that I won't release it until I have it completely finished, so there's no chance of me abandoning it. I am also thinking about a sequel to this new story. When I finish with those I might come back to redo Gohan's Summer, but I'm not making any promises. If any one wants to adopt Gohan's Summer then tell me in your review. Thanks!


End file.
